SF: Unwritten Legends
by vipervet18
Summary: **OC Mash-up** A group of the most unlikely friends must fight to retake their home world. But is there anything left to take back after a horrific new enemy arises?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a piece Ive been writing off and on but I finally feel like I want to get it out there. Its an OC mash up Ive put together for a few other people that were waiting on StarFox: OC Academy to start. This is the more serious story for the OCs but I also have a very humorous side story called "Night in the Town" thats just me having fun with the OCs.. heheh. Ill get that up asap so keep a look out for it.**

**wolfwarriorKronos, Zythxx, Dark0Boy0Sabata, ****AzureFlameKenta, and IcePrincessBijou all have rights to their respective OCs. I do not own them or StarFox...blah blah blah.**

************NOTICE***********

**This story takes place right after Chapter 4 in one of wolfwarriorKronos's stories called 'Lylat's Infinite War'**

**I let wolfwarriorKronos use this first chapter in his story but I kind of wanted to take it in my own direction with this story.**

**To sum it all up its a group of OCs that have been friends since the Academy. They are just finishing up a mission when the sh*t hits the fan.**

**SF: Unwritten Legends**

**Chapter 1**

_**Contact lost**_

Luna sat in silence on the bridge with little to do other than check the radar scope every now and then. It was a tough job working the late night shift but someone had to stay awake and alert in case of an emergency. Lucky for the young first LT. her post was about to end and she was ready for some well deserved rest. After their operation on Katina everyone in the squad needed the rest. But even with the fatigue setting in Luna still had to man watch, it was her duty as a Cornerian soldier.

"Scan complete. Sector 143, Katina clear. Awaiting order."

The metallic voice of ROB, the ships on bored computer, startled Luna a bit making her sit up in her seat. When their mission was completed, General Pepper had ordered them to recon the surrounding sectors for any signs of trouble. Sector 143 was the last one for the night before they jumped back to Corneria. "thank you ROB, please standby." Luna said as she typed in a report of the sector into the computer.

"ROB, establish a data link with CSC please."

"affirmative. Establishing data link, Cornerian Space Command."

ROBs computer wizard and buzzed for a moment as Luna leaned back in her seat letting out a deep yawn.

the robots voice broke the silence once more, "connection failed. Server is currently busy."

The statement baffled Luna, she leaned forward and typed in the data link request manually. She waited for a few seconds only to have the same message pop up in red letters. Luna scratched her ear in annoyance as she tried once more. Once again the same message appeared.

"that can't be right..." she said to herself aloud. "ROB, try and establish some kind of communication with CSC."

"Affermative, please wait."

Seconds passed as the robot attempted to reach Corneria through any means of communication. Suddenly ROBs voice spoke up, "attention, incoming priority one message via data link. Standby."

The hologram projector in the middle of the brigade lit up a brilliant blue glow. Immediately following a large message appeared on screen.

/  
>CST: 0553<br>Star date: 07/28/3278  
>Cc: ALL CSS vessels<p>

SUBJECT: GENRAL ORDER 86

General order 86 of the Cornerian Space Navy has been initiated. All current and future operations are to cease indefinitely. All Cornerian Space Navy vessels are to make best speed towards Cornerian space immediately.

Priority code: S15EC-86A

Security code: DE5FMA

Luna's once droopy eyes were now wide open. An order 86 was serious business and she new it. The general order was created in order to safeguard the Cornerian home world from attack after the Anglar wars had ended. The only one who could give the order was general Pepper himself. She quickly activated her wrist communicator and dialed Akinos line. The device beeped until a blue hologram emitted from her wrist. Akinos bed ridden head appeared suddenly as the connection was established.

"meehh... Whats wrong Luna?" he spoke very groggily, rubbing the crusts out of his eyes.

"Akino get everyone up here NOW." The grey wolf squinted his eyes still trying to get used to the light from his wrist communicator. "...General Pepper just gave an order 86."

The wolfs eyes widened in shock, he was quick to respond, "Sound the alarm I'll be up there in 2 minutes."

Down in the crew courters, Kenta was scrambling to get his battle dress uniform on. Once the uniform was on he quickly grabbed his side arm and ran out the entrance of his room, the door sliding shut behind him. The whooping noises of the ships emergency alarms echoed load in the metal hall way. The black fox jogged down the hall towards the elevator only a few yards away. At the elevator Nick, Kaitlyn and Anne were already waiting on the next ride up to the bridge. They were all dressed in their BDU's excluding Nick who was wearing a flight suit. Anne looked back at Kenta grinning, "wakie, wakie Kenta."

"Good morning Annebelle. You sleep well?"

She replied sarcastically, "Like a rock, up until this dumb wake up call. How about you?" her last statement sounding a little more sincere.

"Rocks can sleep?" Nick mumbled just as the elevator doors slid open. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and pulled the white wolf into the elevator. "Yeah, it's way to early for you..." she spoke quickly.

Kenta smiled at the red fox as she entered the elevator before him. "I slept pretty good." he said trying not to sound as groggy.

The elevator doors closed behind them followed by a sudden shift in gravity as they traveled up to the bridge. "You think this is important?" kaitlyn asked looking over to Anne. She only shrugged her shoulders as the elevator slowed to a halt just before the doors open revealing the main bridge deck. The four crew members stepped out and walked over towards The hologram that was projecting a message for the other individuals on deck. The expressions that Akino, Isaac, Lily, and Luna all shared only told them whatever the problem was, it wasn't good.

"Glad you made it everyone," Akino stated as he looked up at his fellow crew members. "Look, I don't know how I'm going to say this but I guess I'll just say it. General Pepper just sent us an order 86. The Security code check out ok so it sure as hell isn't a drill."

The room was completely silent, the only noises heard were the ever so quiet hums and clicks of the ships computer systems. Akino used this time to open up the message via the hologram so everyone can see. "We have no contact with Cornerian space command which can only mean one thing... It's under attack."

Nick was now wide awake when he spoke up, "Wait, what the crap? Who is attacking? Venom is under Dash Bowmens control, their allies with Corneria, and the Anglers were mostly wiped out from the Angler War." Akino wished he had an answer but he too was wondering the same thing. "We don't know."

"So for all we know Corneria could be gone before we even get there?", Isaac asked inquisitively.

Anne quickly spoke up with a reassuring tone, "I wouldn't say that just yet. I know both the 2nd and 5th fleets were at port when we left last week. Those armadas have some of the most powerful flagships in all of lylat."

"That still doesn't mean their ok. We need to get to Corneria ASAP."

"but we can't make a random jump without contact from CSC. How will we know if our jump is clear?" Kaitlyn had brought up a good point, one that could potentially endanger the lives of everyone on broad if they jumped now. The team would need to establish a clear jump path or risk colliding with another starship.

Akino turned his attention back to the glowing blue hologram. "ROB, give me an ETA for Cornerian space." He waited a moment for the robot to plot a navigation course. "estimated time for arrival in Cornerian space, 48 hours..." Akino lowered his head as he held his body over the hologram. "God damn it, that's too much tim-"

"Wait what about the warp gate?" Kenta announced.

The group turned around to Kenta standing in the back. Warp gate jumping was a very viable option at the time. It was basically a predetermined highway set in space for long distance travel without a warp drive. There was no need for a communication link only the location of the adjacent warp gate. "Kenta, your a freaking genius... have I ever told you that?" Kenta smirked as he crossing his arms confidently. "Nearest warp gate is just under 250 clicks from our position, Pegasus asteroid base. We need to rondevu with the 2nd fleet."

"ROB make best speed for Pegasus base in the meteos asteroid belt. Everyone else needs to be mobilized and ready to go at 0700. "

Everyone on the bridge promptly replied with an acknowledgment before rushing off to their stations.

-  
>ETA 5 minutes from Pegasus Asteroid Base.<p>

"Nick what's our position?"

The white wolf was busy typing away at the the navigation control panel. He briefly stopped and looked over his shoulder to give a response. "Close, pegasus should be coming into view any second now Akino."

The huge black void of space outside the bridge window was slowly beginning to fill with a multitude of rocks and asteroids. Nick and Isaac were both at the controls of the ship trying their best to avoid any collisions with the asteroids in the area. Every few seconds the collision alarm would sound and the two pilots would adjust the ships corse causing a shift in gravity on the bridge. "Keep her steady"

"akino Pegasus Command center is hailing us."

"Bring it up on the hologram Isaac."

Seconds later the hologram projector lit up from it's circular base displaying the upper torso of a young looking female fox. The vixen was wearing the white Cornerian Military Service Uniform with one golden stripe on a each of her shoulder-boards signifying the rank of Ensign. She had a very stressed look on her face when she spoke up, "Incoming Vessel, please identify yourself. IFF reads you as a Cornerian Space Navy Vessel, please transmit your countersign."

Akino stood up a little straighter in his seat, "This is lieutenant Canis Lupus on board the CSN Cruiser Gojira, security codes are: Delta Echo Five Foxtrot Mike Alpha."

The female began typing away at her computer then waited a moment. There was a satisfying ping as their codes checked out through the system. "roger that Lieutenant everything is green. Direct your coarse to the stations warp gate, general order 86 is in affect. Admiral Toland wants all combat ships at general courters. How copy sir?"

"Negative Ensign, our crew is not at ship to ship combat strength. We need a replacement crew to man bridge operations."

"aye sir, please standby..." The fox then began to type again. The visual suddenly changed to crusty old black crow fitted in the same white uniform as the female before only this old bird had the rank of Rear Admiral.

Akino shot to attention popping up a salute, "Admiral, sir!"

"Lieutenant! Explain to me why you, a junior Officer, is in command of a Cornerian Space Navy Battle Cruiser and not a single senior Officer is aboard?"

Akino cringed at the tone in the admirals voice. He slowly lowered his salute, "Sir, our orders were to recon the Katina sector and neutralize any rebel bases that we encount-"

"Enough! I have neither the time nor patience to hear your excuse! Link up with my battle group at the warp gate that's an order! I will send a shuttle with a crew to take command of the Gojira in the mean time try not to get in my way! Toland out!"

The hologram quickly snapped away in thin air, leaving a very disgruntled wolf in it's wake. Akino fell back in his chair rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Well looks like he's in a good mood." isaac said breaking the silence. Nick looked up from his consul briefly to look back at the wolf sitting the chair behind him, "Akino we've arrived at the Pegasus base."

As the ship began to clear a group of asteroids one massive rock came into view in front of them. The sheer mass of the rock was almost indescribable compared to the other asteroids around it making it almost unnatural. But the size wasn't the only thing to give it away, three large docking bays stuck out of the rock ready to house the biggest ships Lylat had to offer. Smaller hanger bay doors could be seen all around the circular rock that could be used to dock much smaller vessels if needed. To the left of the giant rock they could see the warp gate fully extended and ready. Surrounding the warp gates entrance was what looked to be most of the 5th fleet they were to form up with. Over 2 dozen ships were slowly moving into position for the warp jump through the warp gate.

"Isaac, Nick. Find us a parking place..." Akino said as he stood up. "Once finished get down to the hanger and ready the Arwings. ROB you have the bridge until further instructed."

"Roger that Akino."

The bridge doors slid closed as he exited the room in silence.

Down in the docking bay of the Gojira a lone transport shuttle slowly hovered into position to land. It's thrusters fired ever so slightly moving it into position to dock. The latches along the side of the hanger bay extended out to meet with the hull of the transport as it came to a halt in mid air. A loud metal crack echoed over the sound of it's engines signaling a successful dock with the Gojira. As this ship powered down the hanger doors hissed shut allowing the room to fill with oxygen. Once the rooms atmosphere was stabilized three figures emerged from the entrance of the Gojiras docking bay walking up to the transport ship. Kenta, Luna, and Lily all stood in their BDUs waiting for the transport shuttles doors to open.

Suddenly the hatch began to creak and hiss. The smoke and fog coming from the ships engines clouded the entrance to the shuttle but soon a figure stepped out from within. The three junior officers could bearly make out who was standing in front of them until the fog finally cleared.

The figure had on a white uniform with gold striped shoulder boards symbolizing he was a Cornerian Naval Officer. He was a German Shepard from what the three could see but what they also noticed was how many golden stripes crossed the black planks on his shoulders.

"Officer on deck!" Kenta shouted as they all popped to attention. "Good morning sir!"

The Commander removed his white service cap and gave them a slight grin before telling them, "At ease."

He put a paw on a small headset over his right ear and spoke, "Ensign McGhan, once you've powered down make your way to the bridge. We'll be waiting for you there." the German Shepard then turned his attention to the three junior officers in front of him.

"Good morning everyone. How are we today?" the commander seemed very cool and confident given the situation of an order 86.

Luna was the first to respond, "outstanding sir."

The Commander gave them another small grin, "Very good Lieutenant. You wouldn't mind if your ROB 64 unit helped unload our personal items would you?"

"Not at all sir!" Luna pulled up her wrist communicator and begin typing in commands. Once she was finished ROB entered the docking bay with a trolly and began unloading the shuttle.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Well... It seems that your in need of a ship crew."

"Yes sir, we have been on spec op for the past week. Higher ups thought their would be no use for a full crew."

"Very well, looks like I'm you new crew. I'll have team report to the bridge as soon as the ships rightfully turned over command. Who's in charge of the tub?"

Kenta was about to say when the officer in charge walked into the room. "I am, sir." Akino was slowly making his way over to the small group. Once he arrived he snapped a sharp salute "Lieutenant Canis Lupus, sir. Realeving command of the CSN Gojira as ordered."

The Commander returned his salute, "Lupus huh? Commander Jack Fletcher, An honor to fight with the son of Callisto Lupus. I expect great things from you Canis."

Akino was a little shocked at the Commanders response, "Sir? You knew of my father?"

"That is correct, he and I fought together in the siege of Aranos. That was a horrible time to live on Aranos, I was lucky to get out alive after the Main fleet broke apart..."

The other three junior officers could see the serious mood in Akino break down as he listen to the commander. Luna felt a sharp pain in her heart as she watched the wolfs eyes soften. For once the battle harden soldier showed his compassionate side that people rarely saw. Luna could feel a fire turn over in her heart as she continued to watch Akino listen.

"I just wish I could say the same for your father Akino... He was an outstanding soldier, never would retreat... stubborn bastard."

Akino looked the Commander in the eyes, "Thank you sir but I know. No one could ever replace my father."

"He would be proud of you now Akino... now is no time to relive the past, we need to get this ship underway." Commander Fletcher waved his crew off the shuttle.

Akino looked down to the ground then quickly brought back his serious look. "Aye, sir."

The commander stepped towards the entrance of the docking bay, "Walk with me." the group did as they were told followed by five other junior officers from the shuttle.

"Akino I need you and your team to be ready for ship to ship combat. We don't know what to expect so I want to be ready for anything. Understand?"

"yes sir" Akino relied as they approached the elevator doors. The doors slid open and Commander Fletcher stepped into the elevator with his junior officers. He stopped and turned to face Akino once more, "ill keep you updated on all the information i can get."

"And Akino..."

"Yes sir?"

"Good luck out there."

The doors slid shut leaving the four officers standing alone.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed reading this, I would like feedback if you can give it just no trollin.**

***If you are interested in adding your own OC to this story I am currently accepting them for this story. Please PM the details.**

***If you would like to add anything to the story just let me know!**

**R&R Please!**

**-vipervet18**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this will be my first attempt at a space battle. Let me know what you think!**

**SF: Unwritten Legends**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Warp Gate**_

After 30 minutes passed by a small armada of starships had formed up in front of the Pegasus stations warp gate. The glistening of almost two full fleets of Cornerian space vessels reflected brilliantly in the blackness of space. The arrow shaped destroyers and smaller frigates were mixed in with other more curved looking Cruisers and Carriers. The armada stood still in space waiting for it's order to jump through the warp gate as time clicked by. The radio chatter had all but calmed down once every ship was in it's position near the gate.

Watching from the bridge of the CSN Gojira was Commander Fletcher who sat at the Captains chair gripping the ends of his arm rests. The commander was trying to let his stress ease out of his body in a very inconspicuous manner. He continued to focus on the window in front of him which displayed the warp gate. Deep down the Commander had never been more worried in his life, the severity of an Order 86 meant Corneria was under attack. Every second this fleet was not through that gate could be thousands of lives lost for their home world. But this urgency had to be controlled; he had to keep his cool in front of the crew in order to uphold high spirits for those under him. Fletcher knew that the other junior officers had the same worrisome feelings and by seeing their commanding officer worried would quickly destroy the trust between them in a combat situation. Continuing to look out the main bridge opening he spoke to the engineering officer on deck.

"Ms Kocher, what's the ships status?"

The crimson colored avian JG LT Naomi Kocher was to the right of the commander's seat. She was the only female officer on the bridge and most likely the toughest. The red feathered woman boomed confidently, "Sir! Hull is at 100% strength, shields are powering up, reactors ready for 80% output!" Commander Fletcher gave her an approving nod "Outstanding, How are the ships armaments looking LT Reck?"

The Weapons Systems Officer LTJG Chester Reck was a skinny looking Weasel station in front of the bridge. "Commander the ships missile pods are loaded and at the ready. Plasma cannons on the port and starboard sides for point defense are ready. We have a class 2B Rail gun ready for charge on your order sir. Just say the word sir and she'll put out more than what we give her."

Commander Fletcher smirked at the LTs humor, he could always count on him to lighten the mood. "Radar station, run a systems check." behind the Captains chair was the radar operators station where Ensign Max Boose sat.

"Aye skipper, radar systems check initiated." he replied. The black furred fox lowered his headset, looking up from his radar screen. "Sir it looks like this vessel was outfitted with a Stealth Generator, not something I would expect to find on a Cruiser." the commander turned around in his chair, "Must have been outfitted for the spec ops mission before us. No time to remove it now though, Ensign are you qualified to work this system?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, carry on." Commander Fletcher said as he faced forward.

Suddenly the ships Communications Officer, LTJG Sean Olvera, quickly spun around in his chair. "Sir, incoming fleet wide broadcast from the flagship 'Confederate'." The Commander acknowledged the tan colored leopard with a node, "Put it on screen LT."

The main viewing window on the bridge tinted black before displaying the wrinkly old face or Rear Admiral Toland. "Attention all vessels! This is Rear Admiral Toland your commanding Officer of the fleet! As you all know an Order 86 is in affect and we are about to warp into Cornerian space to aide our fellow comrades in battle! Whoever this enemy threat may be, I assure you they will bow down to the sheer might of our great Cornerian fleet! Not a single ship shall retreat, I do not tolerate cowards! I will lead you all into glorious victory that will forever be remembered in Cornerian history!"

There was a silent pause that allowed the Admirals final booming word to echo loudly. Finally the end of his over done speech was reached.

"All ships! Begin warp to Corneria!"

Instantly the tinted screen vanished from the bridges main window displaying the massive fleet once again. All of the sudden one of the ships near the warp gate power up its engine slowly moving closer to the warp gate. Almost at the same moment a brilliant green light expanded outward from the center of the warp gate until it was nothing but a giant glowing green circle in space.

Commander Fletcher watched as the glow of over two dozen other space vessels engines filled the blackness of space. He stood up from his Captains chair and rubbed the fur under his chin.

"Ensign McGhan, set course one three zero for the warp gate. All stations standby for general courters..." he said to the golden retriever at the hands of the navigations stations.

"Aye Aye, sir. Corse one three zero laid in." Ensign Steven Mchan replied trying quickly onto his console display in front of him. The crew of the CNS cruiser Gojira could feel the shift in acceleration as her own powerful engines came to life. By now some of the small armadas ships were just reaching the glowing green mass, disappearing as they warped to the adjacent gate located near their home world. The Commander continued to stair off into nothing as if he was in deep thought. Some of the junior officers on board peeked back at Commander Fletcher waiting for further orders. The bridges navigation officer soon broke the silence, "Sir will have T minus 60 seconds until contact with the warp gate."

Commander Fletcher continued his endless gaze into the blackness of space without acknowledging his report. His mind was on what lie in wait for them once they crossed over to the other side. He had seen plenty of combat in his day as a junior office but his main worry was the possibility of the fleet falling into an enemy trap. He had a strong feeling in his gut that something bad is about to happen once they reached Corneria.

"45 seconds sir." the young navigation officer chimed in once again.

A sudden rush of adrenaline hit the Commander giving him a heightened sense of alertness. Thoughts of his family, comrades he knew in the fleet and the memory of home all but stopped as he focused on one thing; what was behind that gate.

"...30 seconds sir."

The Commanders tone rose considerably setting the intensity of the bridge up to where it would need to be in a combat situation. "Red alert, sound general courters! Disengage all safeties Mr. Reck! Mrs. Kocher standby with shields."

Both Junior Grate LTs replied swiftly with "Aye Skipper". The ships shields had to be lowered for every jump do to the electromagnetic interference between the two systems. This was only one of the flaws of warp gate travel for military vessels, once on the other side they were exposed for a moment without any protection. This only worsen the feeling in Fletchers stomach, however the warp gate was the fastest means of travel known to date so for Commander Fletcher it was a good trade off.

"15 seconds until warp entry."

Commander Fletcher sat back down in his captains chair and pressed the intercom button, "This is the Captain, prepare for warp gate entry." He released the button and spoke to his navigation officer, "Give me a count Mr. McGhan."

"Warp entry in five... Four... Three..." everyone on the bridge held onto their seats as the glowing green warp gate filled the viewing window in front of them.

"...two...one... zero."

The ship suddenly felt like it was being stretched onward into the gate. Time its self was at a halt as the very fabric of space was stretched from a faraway place. Seconds later the green glowing of the warp gate vanished and the blackness of space filled the window once more. Some of the ships were already in formation on the other side of the gate but something else pulled the Commanders full attention away from the fleet.

Distant red explosions surrounded the big blue globe which was Corneria like fireflies. He could see two masses of small dots between the home world and it's grey moon both exchanging salvos of fire. Smoke trails of missiles and the Rail gun rounds that almost looked like shooting stars filled the space between them as the battle raged in the distance. From the bridge the battle looked small but inside Commander Fletcher knew it was far bigger than it seemed. He estimated over a thousand ships were out there. Quickly he turned his head behind him.

"Boose give me a situation report! What are we looking at here?"

The young LT was typing madly at his post, "Sir, IFF shows friendly ships are holding a line just outside of Cornerian atmosphere but i don't know how long it will hold! I count over 600 unknown contacts that are closer to the moon! They are engaging the Cornerian fleet!"

The bridges communication officer chimed in after LT Boose was finished, "Sir the Admiral just ordered us into a full charge for Corneria!"

"Shields are at 100% sir!" Naomi Kocher reported out loud.

"What's the course sir?" Ensign McGhan asked unsure what to do at the moment.

Commander Fletcher was overwhelmed by the bombardment of statements from his crew as he continued to stare at the battle outside the bridges window. The 'confederate' was leading the pack of Cornerian ships as they rushed for the planet in the distance. The admiral was starting to get on his nerves, why would he order a charge? They had no idea what they were getting into. Where they venom ships? Anglers? This felt wrong...

"McGhan, drop us down away from the gate to make way for the other ships then hold."

"Sir?" the confused ensign replied as he looked back to his commanding officer.

"Do it Ensign."

The golden retriever slowly turned back to the control panel and punch in the ships new course. The Gojira tilted its nose downward away from the main fleet as more ships appeared right behind them.

"Boose do a full sensor scan of the sector. Something doesn't feel right. Check for any abnormalities."

The Commander was not about to run into a battle without knowing exactly what they were up against. "Aye sir, scanning now..." A moment passed as they waited for the scan to complete. Soon the chime of the radar control sounded and the junior officer began to read out the results.

"Systems sweep shows nothing on the scope wait... Sir I'm picking up an unknown gravitational field formed on the dark side of the moon."

"what is it Boose?"

"I don't know skipper, but from the looks of it.. it might be what's jamming our long distant data transfer. It also could be jamming the fleet's radar from seeing anything on the other side of the moon. It seems when we moved into position below the warp gate we moved out of its jamming field."

It was a trap, he knew it. "McGhan give me full power to the other side of that moon! Boose, run us dark! Full stealth!" Fletcher boomed loudly.

"Aye sir, running full stealth."

"Reck pull all safeties, begin charging the rail gun!"

Whoever these bastards were, they were about to get hit hard.

Slowly the dark side of the moon began to come into view as their ship looped behind the battle was raging close to Corneria. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the other side but once they did a horrible sight awaited the crew of the CSN Gojira. A large block shaped object floated silently in orbit around the moon. It was like some sort of space station he had never seen before. Through the bridge window they could see a number of smaller vessels that looked almost like transport ships exiting the side of the giant cube. Surrounding the cube was at least a hundred more enemy vessels laying in wait for the Cornerian reinforcements.

"No... It's an invasion force." the Commander whispered to himself. He observed the larger mass as it grew closer and closer in front of them. Even with the armaments they had, there was no way they could take down a station that big.

"Where is that jamming coming from?" he asked his crew.

"Sir the object has a small array on the top side; it looks like that is the source of the jamming!"

Commander Fletcher watched as the CSN fleet that had just exited the warp gate move in closer to the moon. However they were unaware of the massive force that lay in wait for them behind the moon. The enemy ships close to the station opened fire on the CSN vessels as they came into view around the moon. One by one the vessels were destroyed leaving the survivors in disarray; it was a slaughter...

"we need to take out that array now! McGhan put us in a good firing position, we get one shot at this otherwise the jig is up! Reck I want a firing solution on that array! Fire missile on my command, ready the rail gun to fire, set timing with the missiles! I want impact just before the missiles detonate!"

The Commander waited for his crew to finish their orders as they typed away madly at their control panels. "Sir I have a lock on the array, guns are at full charge!" The German Sheppard waited just a moment more. His navigations officer spoke up, "In position sir!"

"Boose bring stealth off line!"

He waited a heartbeat for his next command.

"Fire missile pods A through E! Ready the rail gun to fire!"

The crew could feel hundreds of clicks throughout out the hull of the ship as they fired their missiles. The streaks of smoke left by the missiles arched towards the giant cube station in the distance. Seconds later the hull shuttered heavily as the rail gun discharged its rounds. "Rail gun rounds away sir!"

Off in the distance the cube shaped structure was hit dead on by the Gojira's rail gun causing its shield to glow in the darkness of space a bright green. Seconds later the missiles struck making the stations shield shutter then fade.

"Sir! The stations shields are down! Jammer is still active!"

"Shit," Fletcher cursed to himself. He gambled the rail gun would have taken their shields down to let the missiles do finish off the array. But he misjudged the power of their shields greatly which could cost him the element of surprise, he had to act quickly now.

"Reck hit them again with the rail gun! Before their shield come back online!"

"Aye sir!"

The ship shuttered heavily once again as the rail gun sent yet another round away.

"McGhan divert all power to engines! Get us the hell out of here!"

The ensign didn't need to respond, he quickly went to work on his control panel. Commander Fletcher and his crew leaned hard in their seats as the ships powerful engines turned them away from the cube. The ships bridge window jerked away from the giant cube station putting the battle near Corneria in it view.

"Bring up the stern facing video on screen!" the bridge window tinted and the view of the large cube station appeared once more. But the once horrific sight soon changed to one that sent a joy to the heart of every crew member on the bridge. The array erupted in a fiery explosion causing everyone but the commander on the bridge to shout in success. Fletcher kept his barring because he knew the battle was far from over. Although deep down he was overjoyed for such small victory causing him to let a small smile surface from his stone serious face.

"Sir! I'm picking up multiple contacts near the surface of Corneria! They've broken through the fleets lines! Unknown transport ships are entering the planet's atmosphere; it looks like the first wave of the invasion force sir!"

The grave news quickly stifled their joy when the young LT spoke up. The view of Corneria snapped back on screen showing ships everywhere. The battle had lost is organized fashion once the ambush was triggered causing the lines on both sides to break. There were enemy ships and CSN vessels scattered all over the place.

"Launch all fighter support! Alert LT Akino and his group, tell them to ready for pod drop!" Commander Fletcher shouted to his crew.

"This fight just went planet side... Ensign McGhan! Bring the ship into high orbit over Corneria! Ready for pod drop!"

**A/N: This is all that Ive typed out for now. Hopefully Ill get the next chapter out soon but with school and other things, we will see! :)**

**R&R!**

**- vipervet18**


End file.
